


You Know What I Want to Hear

by plumeriapixie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Pre-Smut Drabble, Teasing, Yaoi, erearu - Freeform, sorry for teasing you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriapixie/pseuds/plumeriapixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is determined to make Armin's first time perfect. He just needs to hear that one little thing. Pre-smut drabble because I haven't posted anything in ages and I feel absolutely terrible for abandoning my readers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What I Want to Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenLicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLicious/gifts), [armazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armazing/gifts).



> Hi! I've missed you guys and I'm terribly sorry for disappearing like that. I certainly don't plan to let it happen again. :) I hope you enjoy this little pre-smut tease as my personal apology to you all.

Eren's lips lingered over Armin's exposed collarbone, and the blonde trembled beneath him.  
"Eren," Armin breathed, tilting his head back into the pillows and arching his back ever so slightly.  
"Hm," Eren hummed, sucking gently on the flesh covered bone and hearing Armin whimper.  
"We shouldn't be doing this," Armin said, even as his heavy lids fluttered shut. "My grandfather-"  
"Isn't here," Eren finished for him, slithering his way up Armin's body to rest his elbows on the pillow on either side of his lover's head. He pressed a peck of a kiss to Armin's forehead - such a small gesture and yet it conveyed so much affection.  
Armin shivered at the feeling of being so loved. "Yes, but he soon will be." His blue eyes flitted upward to lock on to the green ones gazing so lovingly down at him.  
"Hm," Eren grunted, leaning down to brush his lips against Armin's ear as he whispered, "Trust me, I won't need long." He removed one elbow from the pillow and slid his hand down to gently toy with Armin's nipple.  
Armin gasped, spreading his legs further apart in an attempt to invite Eren into his body.  
The gesture didn't go unnoticed, as Eren smirked down at his blonde lover and ground his hips into Armin's, their hardened cocks brushing against each other and causing both males to let out surprised groans.  
"That felt good," Armin whispered, staring with lustful eyes up at Eren, who was now breathing a little more heavily than before.  
"Yeah," Eren agreed. "I wasn't expecting it to feel that good."  
Though Eren was not inexperienced, this was his first time with another guy. He hated to admit that he was nervous. But this was Armin's first time with anyone and Eren was afraid of hurting him. "Maybe we should just do this tonight?" Eren tried to convince his friend, sliding one hand between their bodies to hold their cocks together.  
Armin moaned at the feeling of his cock pressing against Eren's and being in the brunet's hand at the same time. "It's not enough," Armin said. "I want to do something with you tonight that I haven't already done to myself. Just fuck me, Eren. I can handle it."  
Eren smirked. "So you're saying you've never done that to yourself?"  
Armin blushed a deep crimson. "You know what I mean," he said, ducking his head shyly. "I want to feel-" He paused, flushing impossibly redder.  
Eren continued smirking down at him and raised a brow. "You want to feel what, baby?"  
Armin swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to find words.  
"Hey," Eren said, patiently placing another peck to Armin's cheek. "It's just me. You can tell me what you want to feel."  
Armin tried again, cheeks still impossibly hot but hormones beginning to outweigh his embarrassment. "I want... to feel you inside me."  
Eren smiled now, but wasn't completely satisfied. "What part of me?" he asked.  
Armin's glazed eyes began to shed what would've looked like tears had Eren not known that it was just his lust overflowing. "Your cock," Armin whispered.  
"Good," Eren breathed, dipping his tongue into Armin's open mouth to tease the smaller male. "Now ask like a good boy."  
Armin knew Eren's fetish, and so he knew exactly what the brunet expected from him.  
Deciding it would be much easier to just go along with it rather than shyly stalling, Armin swallowed his anxiety, mustered up his courage and he could barely believe it when he heard himself say,  
"Put your cock inside me... Please, Daddy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. :) I really have missed you guys and I'm sorry for disappearing like that. On the bright side I finally made my tumblr! It's ErenxArminxJean for anyone who is interested in adding me. :) Also if you do, please message me and let me know who you are, so that I can follow you back and we can communicate on there. I'll also be posting drabbles there occasionally and anything I feel is too short or plotless to post on here.  
> Also guys I've gotten myself into a bit of a hateful situation on this site recently and I wanted to remind you sweet angels that if you comment on a story and someone replies to your comment with hate, don't feel obligated to defend yourself. We shouldn't have to defend ourselves against cyber bullies who want to team up against us because they share a mutual opinion on something.  
> Also guys as always please feel free to leave feedback, good or bad. I'm open to it all. If you enjoyed the story, I want to know why so I'll know whose interests I'm catering to, but if you didn't like it please let me know why so I can work on bettering myself as an author. Thank you in advance! :) I decided to gift this drabble to GreenLicious and armazing as they were two of my sweetest supporters and I've missed the heck out of them since I've been gone.


End file.
